To die for
by white rosestrand
Summary: Sierra is through with all the pain, from her life. So she decides to kill herself but Cody comes to stop her. Will he fail? Or will he succeed? And what are Codys true feelings for her?


**Author's Note: I love SxC and this isn't the only story i will do for them. This might be a sad story so dont get sad cause i'll do other ones. I wrote this while i was feeling sad so i hope you like it. This is my first story so tell me what you think. **

**(This does take place after the season of TDWT so now you know why Sierras at home.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or it's characters.**

**To die for**

The rain poured from outside of the window, Sierra who sat on her bed was weeping in tears. So much had happened in her life, her father died when she was only five. It was sad and tragic, he was fighting in a war. He never did come back Sierra was just to little to know the reason why. Kids picked on her at school when she was young, and still do now because of her obsession of Cody. She countinued to cry as she thought of Cody. He was her only friend, and he only liked her as a friend and nothing more and it probably would never be more.

Sometimes she questions why should she even live. All of her life just is torture. She had lost all her hair when the plane blew up, and her hair only had grew back a little. She told herself often she was ugly. And soon enough she started to believe it. Her mother told her she wasn't but what does she know. All she ever thought about was Chris Mclane and nothing eles. She was never much of a mother to her at all.

When Sierra was born Chris Mclane was already famous, so she never got that time to spend with her mother. She was always bloging about him and going to the red carpet where he got interviewed. Sierra hated Chris Mclane. He caused her some of the torture she felt. Her mother needed to get her life together Sierra thought was she stared into the mirror thinking about it all. Her life was a mess and she knew it. She just couldnt take this much pain anymore. _She had decided that she was gonna kill herself. _She exited her room and walked down the stairs into the living room. Her mother was at work, and she thought it was a perfect time to do it. She opened a drawer from a cabint they had and she reached her hand in and grabbed some rope. The perfect size. She the top tied to the ceiling and tied a small head hole at the bottom. She perpared a note for her mother.

_Dear, Mother_

_I just cant take this stress anymore, you were never there for me and never will be. Heck it seems like you love Chris, _

_more than u love me. __So I thought alot about this and I decided that i'm gonna kill my self. If u see me hanging from the ceiling, _

_you will know __why. I wanted to say that I do love u very much and i love my codykins too. Please dont be upset but if you are, _

_you'll know __how I felt for the past years. When you feel so alone that cant go on any longer, it would be better for all of us._

_Love you and always will forever: Sierra_

As Sierra finshed writing the note for her mother when she heard a door knock. Oh no Sierra thought what if it was her mother! She had to anwser the door she had no other choice. She turned the door knob and who she saw behind the door shocked her. It wasn't her mother, it was Cody! Cody looked at Sierra and spoke the first words. "Hey Sierra can i come in?" Sierra didnt know what to say but somehow she thought of something. "This isnt a good time." Cody looked over Sierra who was blocking the door way, just to see that she had a rope hanging, with a head hole. Codys eyes widened as he knew what she was about to do. "Sierra!? Why!?" He yelled in a loud wisper. "I have made up my mind theres nothen you can do to stop me." Sierra said quietly. Suddenly a thick silence broke through the room.

Cody was the first to breack it. "Did i have something to do with it?" He asked. Sierra looked at him angry, she knew part of the reason she was doing this, was because Cody didn't love her the way she wanted him to. She wanted them to be more as friends. Cody stood there waiting and wanting his anwser. A _"yes."_ was all the anwser he got from Sierra. "Dont kill your self over me!" He shouted. He felt sick and angry he couldnt believe this, _Sierra was killing her self because of me_! His mind spoke to him, she was his best friend, and he didnt want to lose her. "Its not all because of you theres other reasons behind it as well." She was now telling him part of the truth, it didnt matter what she said to him now, she was gonna kill herself and that is all there is to it.

"Please don't kill yourself I couldnt live without you." Cody said tears started to pour down his cheek. It was all his fault, he kept saying in his head. Sierra couldn't help but shed a tear herself she was gonna miss him, and his friendship. She would always rember thoese memories, they shared from Total Drama World Tour. Even though not all of thoese memories were pleasent. "Goodbye Cody, I will always love you." She was now crying too. She turned around and walked torwards the rope. There was a chair rate under the rope. She had placed it there rate before Cody came in.

She stood on the chair and began to put the rope around her neck. She turned around to see Cody standing in her door way crying. Once the rope was around her neck, she knew all it would take is one jump, and she would be dead. She was just about to jump when Cody stopped her. He stood there holding Sierra making sure she didnt jump.

Sierra tried too move but her arms were in a tight grip from Cody. She stood there dumb founded not sure what to do next. "I wont let you jump." Cody said as he looked at her feeling scared for her. _"I love you Sierra." _He spoke. "Dont do this." Sierra took a deep breath and looked rate straight at Codys eyes. Cody did the same until both eyes were locked on each others. Sierra was angry that Cody was stoping her so she began to tell him something. "You dont love me in that way Cody. You only love me as a friend, and don't think your the whole cause of this. Theres other reasons too, part of it is my mother, and my life." Sierra looked at cody with a stern look, and gave him one last kiss on the cheek. Then she used all of her force to push Cody down, and with that she took one quick jump.

_epiologe_

_Sierra did die that day, those were the last words she spoke to Cody. Cody who now feels terrible and sad, spends alot of his time in his room alone now. Just like Sierra did. Sierra is now in heavan where she lives a happy life. She is still with Cody and her mother always watching them. Like there angel. It has been one year since her death a death which Cody will never forget. Let this be a lesson learned to her mother. Her mother now knows you should love and care for your child with your life. But lesson learned to late._

**Thanks for reading this sad story. Please review! :D**


End file.
